Henry Landry
Henry "Hank" Landry is a Major General in the United States Air Force and the Commanding officer of Stargate Command since Major General Jack O'Neill was made head of the Office of Homeworld Security. He is also the father of Dr. Carolyn Lam. He is fond of quoting famous people from history. Biography Background information Landry was born on September 2, 1945 in Sacramento, California. When he was a Captain during the Vietnam War, he flew a UH-1 Iroquois helicopter for the 82nd Airborne Division. He transported troops and supplies during combat operations and played a part in daring rescue missions. Following the Vietnam War, Landry was promoted to Major and later took part in tough operations in Grenada, Kosovo, and the Gulf. Landry rose quickly through the ranks to become Colonel and ultimately Major General. Landry was a pilot in the Vietnam War, and was shot down near the boarder of Laos, well north of the DMZ, spending over 8 days in the jungle hunted by the North Vietnamese army. He drives a Buick Rendezvous. With Kim Lam, whom he met in Vietnam, Landry at some time had a daughter, Dr. Carolyn Lam, Stargate Command's chief medical officer. 2005 Landry was assigned as the commander of Stargate Command by President Henry Hayes, having been hand-picked by his predecessor Major General Jack O'Neill to succeed him. He is a close friend of O'Neill and Lt. General George S. Hammond. When the Atlantis expedition returned to Earth after the Battle of Atlantis, he informed Dr. Elizabeth Weir that Colonel Steven Caldwell was the front runner to take over as the base's leader of the military contingent. She told him that this was unacceptable and Major John Sheppard was the only man for the job. When placed in charge of the SGC, Landry was immediately faced with the threat of losing seventy percent of his budget, as the political leadership wanted to devote more resources to the Atlantis expedition and fighting the Wraith, even though the Ori were now aware of humans in the Milky Way. Landry was able to acquire more funding by allowing the International Oversight Advisory a civilian oversight of Stargate Command. During the Ori plague crisis, he was one of the last to be infected with the plague, after traveling to the Sodan homeworld. However, Gerak was able to cure him. When The Trust planted a bomb in Atlantis, he worked with Agent Malcolm Barrett to discover the trigger mechanism for the bomb. He also ordered Dr. Bill Lee to find a way to warn Atlantis of the threat. 2006 When a pair of Wraith Hive Ships learned of the location of Earth, he ordered Dr. Elizabeth Weir to return to Earth for review by the International Oversight Advisory. When the Asurans took over Atlantis, Landry ordered the Daedalus to deploy a Nuclear warhead to destroy the city in order to prevent the Replicators from invading the Milky Way via the Midway space station. He also ordered Dr. Bill Lee to use a Mark IX to destroy the McKay/Carter Intergalactic Gate Bridge. 2007 Later when Jacek requested asylum, Landry asked Dr. Carolyn Lam to call his ex-wife, Kim Lam to talk to him at dinner, where he nearly had to abort the promise because of Jacek's scam, but eventually he was able to live up to his promise, whether he was able to get back as family is remain unknown, although in alternate timeline created by Ba'al he was with his wife, which can be hinted that same thing happened in our reality. He was aboard and was commanding Odyssey when the Asgard committed mass suicide, but he succumbed to the old age during his time when he was stuck in the time dilation field, he was fine when the field disengaged and everything went back to normal. Alternate realities *''In one alternate reality visited by Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter in 2007, Landry is the President of the United States of America.'' Alternate timelines *''In an alternate timeline created by Ba'al, Landry did not divorce his wife Kim Lam. This version of Landry shared many similarities with the Landry in this reality, except the fact that he retired.'' External links * * * * * * Category:SGC Personnel Category:Humans Category:Dead Links